Modern Fanfic
by ScarlettAlexandra
Summary: This is a modern version of The Tales of Rowan Hood. Pleas Review
1. Chapter 1

_**So, Another Rowan Hood fanfic, But this one is a Modern one. **_

_**I own no characters, places etc… **_

_**Please Review**_

The cottage she stood before was not here own. It did not have the little vines growing up the side of the cottage wall , the old thatched roof, or the little flowers covering the lawn. The mailbox was plain and white, unlike the one that her mother had painted butterflies and flowers on.

She did not want to be here.

She did not care that this was her _fathers _house. He had never acknowledged her, why should she acknowledge him?

She clutched the strap of the shoulder bag her mother had made for her when she was ten. The social worker was talking to the man that was supposedly her father. She stood there waiting by the front door looking about the yard. The social worker shook her fathers hand than walked to his car. In moments he drove off. Her father looked down ran his hand through his blond curly hair , than walked towards her. He had blue eyes that at the moment were grey and clouded looking. He was fairly tall, but not much taller than most men. He appeared younger because he seemed to keep his face shaven.

She looked more like her mother than she did this man. She had long wavy brown hair that curled at the bottoms, and brown eyes. Her mother had the same hair as her, but green eyes and was far more prettier than she was.

Her father opened the door for her and locked it once they were inside.

The inside of the cottage was strange to her. There was not too many pictures on the wall, no plants inside, and nothing hanging from the ceiling but the fans. Her new home would take some getting used too.

She stood still looking around the living room. Her father stood looking at her.

He sighed and said, "Your rooms upstairs, you can put your bags in it."

She nodded and turned toward the stair case.

"Rowan?" He said.

"Mm?" Ro replied turning to look at him.

"I know what your thinking about, Who is this guy and how come he has never came into my life before, but I want to be here now. You can talk to me you know?" He told her.

Rowan looked at her bags than walked up the stairs. She found two small rooms and a bathroom. She figured the room that was purple with a flowered bed spread was hers. _Had he gone through the trouble to make it look more girly? _She smiled at the effort. There was not much else in the bedroom but the hardwood floor and a window.

She sat her bags down next to the door. Ro walked back down stairs to see her father sitting on the couch watching the small tv that sat on a shelf.

He turned his head hearing the creak of the staircase. "You like the room okay?" he asked.

"Yes." Ro said.

"I was not sure what thirteen year olds are interested in. We can decorate it how you want."

"Okay."

There was a long pause, he broke the silence asking, "What do you like to eat?"

Rowan shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll take you out to dinner or cook something the best I can if you would like?"

"That's fine."

The had drove around in silence for a while looking for some place to eat. They ended up at some buffet restaurant.

They had eaten in silence for what seemed like forever.

"What do you like to do?" He asked suddenly. Rowan shrugged and said, " I like to play outside."

"You like any sports?" Know a guy to ask about sports.

"I like archery ." Ro said quietly she nibbled on piece of meat.

"Hm… We could do target practice some time. I have a target out back." Clearly telling Rowan that he liked archery as well.

Okay." She replied.

"School starts on Monday. I asked the principle if you could have time off this week. He said of course. The social worker had told him what happened."

Ro just realized today was Thursday, and that two days ago her mother had died.

Grief hit against her but she could not cry.

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**You know you should really click that button right there. I believe it says to Review the story. Haha.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO….**_

_**I own nothing….**_

"Any subjects you like?" He kept trying to get her to talk.

"I like music." Ro said quietly.

From the restaurant they went too some grocery store. Ro walked quietly beside her father pushing the cart down the isles. Occasionally he would ask her what kind of cereal she liked, or fruits, or chips. Ro answered him softly.

When they got home she helped put the groceries up. The twilight sky showed clouds building up in the horizon. At seeing them her father had mumbled some words too himself and shook his head. Once she was done putting groceries up she made her way upstairs.

Monday had come far too quickly for her. She had opened up to Robin a little. She had learned his name from her mother, than forgot it, reminded again by one of his friends that had come over. His friend, Much, was a talkative shorter and slightly heavier sat man. He had dirty blond hair nothing compared to Robins curly golden locks.

They had eaten dinner with Much Sunday night, than Ro left to her room to get her cloths out.

Now she was walking up to the junior high school. Students her age and older walked around talking to each other. Rowan stood lost looking at all the different faces. She knew the questions they would ask, _Are you knew here? Where did you use to live? _And so on. Rowan looked down at her books , than out of no where she was falling on the ground. Some one had pushed her over. Her binder and folders dropped to the ground in a pile. She turned to see who had carelessly ran into her. On the ground kneeled trying to pick up his own things was a fairly tall boy who looked her age. He had blond wavy hair baby blue eyes and babyish features.

"I'm so sorry." He babbled. His voice was still more childlike than teenage like.

"Its fine." Rowan said picking her stuff up and standing up.

"I'm Lionel by the way." He stood up next to her. He was clearly taller than her, and taller than all the other students.

"I'm Rowan." Ro said.

Lionel smiled and shook her hand, "There's the bell. Better get to class. What do you have first period?"

"I still need to get my schedule." Ro said.

"Well, I'll see you around." Lionel said than walked off, nearly toppling over another person. His head barely missed the doorway.

Ro walked to the office and got her schedule and a pass, as well as a map of the school and her books. First period… Mrs. Langston with English room 211.

She made her way too the class room. She handed the teacher the pass than looked to see who was in there. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes smiled at her. She saw the boy who had knocked her over. He grinned at her and waved slightly. Ro smiled back.

"Sit were ever you like for right now miss Hood." The teacher said. Lionel patted to the seat next to him and the girl who had smiled at her. She sat inbetween them.

"So we have the same class, may I see your schedule?" Lionel asked. Rowan handed the paper to him.

"We have the next four classes together than seventh." He said happily. "So it must be hard to come in during second semester. Where did you live before?"

"Lionel, do not pester her." The brown haired girl said.

"Etty, it's a simple question. Its not like I am going to go on and on asking questions."

As soon as he said that the students that were sitting around them, as well as Etty, turned there heads toward him and gave him a look.

"What?" He squeaked.

Rowan smiled at him. Lionel and Etty had walked with her to their next class. And after that to the rest of them, showing her were things were in Nottingham Junior High. It was now lunch time. Rowan sat with her new friends at one of the round tables. Etty was the smart kind, Ro figured this out quickly. She was also the popular type, while Lionel was a bit more of a baby. He squeaked and freaked out at things easily. Though Rowan could tell that he really was not a coward, just pretended to be one. A boy with black shaggy hair and coal black eyes sat down at the table.

He did not say a word.

"Hello." Rowan said.

He looked up than back down at his food. Rowan gave Lionel a questioning look.

"He never really says much. I still don't know his name." Lionel answered. Than asked Ro after a while, "May I have your kiwi."

Etty chuckled, and Rowan gave the fruit to him.

Rowan stood waiting in the rain, drenched in water, for Robin to show up. School had been out for an hour now and he still was not there. _Had he forgotten she was at school?_

Finally a car pulled up into the parking lot. Robin got out of the car holding an umbrella over his head and ran over to her. Rowan gave him a hurt look.

"I am so sorry." he said pushing the umbrella over her. "I got caught up in helping someone. You don't have to forgive me either."

Rowan looked down. She was _not_ going to forgive him. She ran to the car forgetting Robin standing there still holding the old umbrella. Rowan slammed the door open and climbed in, then slammed it shut. She threw her bag on the floor and put her knees to her chest. Robin opened the door and Ro paid no attention to him. She bit her bottem lip fighting tears. _Mom never came so late to pick me up._

"Ro," Robin said quietly. Rowan looked out the window.

He put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Warm air blew out hitting her freezing body. Warming her a little. Her teeth were chattering , Ro clenched them to stop.

When they had arrived at the house, she threw her stuff by the door and ran up to her room. She knew Robin was fallowing her. She slammed the door shut quickly. Rowan heard foot falls outside in the hall, then she heard another door close.

After she changed into dry cloths, Ro flung herself on herself down on the bed clutching her pillow underneath her. She let out a soft sigh as a tear went down her cheek and fell on the blanket.

_**YOU SHOULD CLICK THE BUTTON. **_

_**IT TELLS YOU CLEARLY WHAT TO DO… **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Rowan woke up the next morning, the door was open and one of the throw blankets was covering her. Robin had come in and checked on her.

She walked down stairs and smelled something burning. She looked into the kitchen to see Robin staring at a plate in his hand. On the plate was extremely burnt toast.

He shook his head and sighed sitting the plate on the counter. He noticed Rowan standing there and smiled. "Sorry if you like toast. They really should make cooking a bit easier." Ro smiled.

Robin grinned at the blackened toast on the plate. "Good thing we bought cereal." He said throwing the black squares into the trash. He got two bowls down form the cabinet and the milk . "What cereal do you like?" He asked.

"Cap'n Crunch is fine." She said as he was pouring his bowl.

They ate in awkward silence. Robin was avoiding even trying to talk to her. Every time he thought of saying something he stuffed his mouth with cereal. Rowan was still furious at him. He had left her standing there after school in the soaking rain for an hour. He had forgotten to pick her up from school. She decided not to bring it up.

Robin drove her to school after breakfast. Before he unlocked the doors he said, "Rowan, look, I am so, so sorry."

"Its okay." Rowan said pulling up on the lock since he was still not unlocking it. She grabbed her bag and made her way up to the front doors of the school.

He was not late this time, but there was a man in the car with him. Rowan stood with Etty as Robin pulled up.

"That's your father?" Etty said.

Rowan nodded and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"My father works in the system. He says he is a thief." Etty said quietly trying not to offend anyone.

Rowan shook her head, "I will talk to you tomorrow." and walked quickly over to the car. She pulled the back door open and got in. She sat in silence as her father looked in the rear view mirror at her.

"How was school?" He asked after a long while.

"Fine." Rowan said looking away.

"Are we doing this one word sentence thing again?""No." Rowan leaned against the window. "Who is he?"

"Oh, I'm Will Scarlet. Rob told me about you." The man said. He had brown shaggy hair, and grey eyes. Rowan smiled in hello but remained silent.

"What got you all worked up lass?" Robin asked.

"Oh I don't know." She said sarcastically. " At least you remembered to pick me up today." She threw at him.

Will raised his eyebrows at Robin. Robin shook his head slightly.

_**Please review! :D :D :D :D**_

_**If you don't I will be sad. :''''((((**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**New chapter! I own no characters etc…..**_

_**:D**_

Dinner was some microwavable dinner that Rowan found in the freezer. Robin had to run some sort of errand leaving her at the house. She only poked at her food, eating bits and pieces, but no more than just that. Only six days living there and he had already left her. He clearly had no clue how to raise a child. Rowan threw away the remains of the TV dinner and went up stairs. She sat on her bed grabbing the picture she had off her shelf. It was her mother and her standing in front of the cottage just after they had planted a garden to work on.

They never got too.

Rowan wanted to cry but felt that she could not.

She heard car doors close, then the front door open.

"Rowan!" Robin called up the stairs. Rowan heard other voices down stairs as well. She recognized two of them, Will and Much. But the others she did not. Rowan walked down stairs and saw her four men. Much was in the kitchen with a man that was average height that had short hair and blue eyes. He was chewing gum leaning against the counter top. Much was babbling on about something. Will gave Rowan a small smile, than sat down on the sofa next to a tall man with dark eyes and dark hair with a beard. He gave Ro a curt nod and a smile. Robin was no where in sight. She looked around and saw the front door was open. The porch light was on and Robin was getting something out of the trunk of his car.

"So Rob told us bout you. He cares for you, you know?" The tall man said.

Rowan smiled softly and looked down. _He tells his friends about me but nothing comes out of his mouth about them. _She wanted to ask him about what Etty had told her, "he says he's a thief." What was it supposed to mean?

Robin came walking through the door with a cheeky smile on his face and a large box in his hands. Rowan gave him a curious look as he sat the box down and closed the door. "Look, Rowan, I missed a lot of birthdays in your past." Robin began

"A lot, not being funny Rob but you missed all of them." The man that was in the kitchen with Much said.

"That's not helping Allen." Will said.

"Like I was saying…. I know it's a little late to give you this, but, I thought you would like it." Robin said gesturing to the box. He pushed it towards her and smiled lightly.

It was wrapped quickly, and sloppily, with cheap ribbon tied in a bow at the top. On the side written in sharpie was : Too Rowan, From Robin . Robin had perfect scripture. She could tell were he marked out Dad. She had not expected the beautiful handwriting from him. She studied the writing. He wanted to be her father now, but Rowan had no reason to let him be so. She did not trust him, and never knew if she could trust him. This complete stranger.

She put the thought out of her mind and tore the rapper slowly. "Have you ever got a present before?" The man named Allen asked. "Cause your opening it like your savoring the moment."

Of course Rowan had gotten presents before, but never from Robin. She ripped it faster to reveal a trunk looking box. It was made out of that leather stuff that mothers old suit case used to be made out of. She did not want to think of that. That suitcase would never be used again.

Rowan opened the case with a 'click'. Inside was a bow nestled in its nook. As she brushed her fingers across it she smiled. The wood was smooth, and light. She looked at Robin who stood there watching her face light up at the gift. "Glad you like it." "Like it? Oh I love it!" Rowan said. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Robins chest. "Thank you!" She felt warm, and loved as Robin hugged her back.

Possibly, she could get used to him. Used to having a father.

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**New chapter, i own nothing... :D **_

He no longer came late to school without a warning at least. He would drop a note in her bag to tell her if he was or not. At least a warning was better than being left in the rain for an hour. At school she sat with her new friends. No other people sat near them. She wondered why and asked.

"Cause we are like outcasts to society." Lionel grumbled.

"No we aren't. People acknowledge us. We are just-"Ettarde began.

"Misfits." Rook mumbled.

"Yeah but I was going to say, we are just different." Etty said.

Rowan smiled softly , "Are you okay?" Rooks gruff voice asked . Rowan looked at him.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"You look upset. Why did you move here?" Etty and Lionel had stopped bickering and looked at Rook then at Ro for the answer.

Rowan looked down and said, "My mother was killed."

"Oh goodness me! I am so dreadfully sorry!" Lionel said.

"Rowan…" Etty said looking at her.

"I'll ask Robin if you can all come over for a while. I will tell you what happened." she said gravely looking at her new friends.

She had not touched the ring since she took it out of her bag and sat it on the dresser by her bed. Mother gimmel ring. She picked it up and looked at its many strands. Unmoral for gimmel rings. She sat it back down then went down stairs. Robin was sitting and talking to Will Scathlock(aka Scarlet). She stopped standing on the last few steps and waited for them to stop talking. For she did not have to wait long Robin looked up at her seconds after she stopped.

"Need something Ro?" He asked.

"Uhm…" Rowan picked at the peeling paint on the stair rail, " Can I have friends over from school?" She looked at Robin to see his expression. He still looked calm and collective as always.

"Sure." He smiled at her, "when are you wanting them. I have to run errands today, but if you got their number you can have them over for a while…" Robin was still talking when Ro went back up the stairs to call her friends.

"So what do you think he meant by , "run errands"?" Etty said looking around. After Rowan had told them the story of how everything happened for her to be here Etty was sat on finding out what Robin actually did.

"Oh please not this business again!" Lionel complained.

" Just wondering."

"No," Rowan said, "Its fine Etty. I wonder too. He doesn't pay taxes, and we live hidden by trees." Rowan looked around the room. "He is nice enough. But he tries to hard to be fatherly to me."

" Did you check his room?" Etty asked. Rook gave her an odd look and she stuck out her tongue at him.

" Etty! No! I am not going snooping around my fathers room."

"Well I think the key to our mystery is in there so come on." Etty stood up and pulled Rowan up with her. Lionel got up as well. "Coming Rook?" Etty asked the dark haired boy. He shook his head. "Its wrong." He said, he had not spoke more than those two words the whole time. Rowan looked at him for some words to get her out of this but he supplied her none.

Upstairs they walked through the hallway Etty in lead, "Bathroom, closet, Ahhh Rowan I like your bed spread. Ah-ha. Robins room." She said opening the door at the end of the hall. Robins room was a greenish color. There was an old oak dresser against the wall, and a bed between two windows. In the closed there was a chest in it. And next to the bed was a nightstand with drawers. Just what Etty wanted, drawers, dressers, chests: things that hold information. "So we will look in the dresser than the night stand then the chest in the closet." Etty said.

The old oak dresser held nothing but clothes that they dug around in. The only thing remote to what they were looking for was Robins wallet. "How does he run errands without this." Etty said waving it around. She put it back were it was and put the clothes back. They went over to the drawers on the night stand. The first one holding a few coins, an old peppermint, paper clips, paper, and other random things. Etty sighed and opened the second drawer. In it was one thing. A picture in a frame. Etty took it out to see it. The three of them looked, "Who is that?" Lionel asked.

Rowan looked, it was an old picture of her mother and Robin. They looked young and happy. Robin had his arms wrapped around her mothers waist and they were both grinning at the camera. Rowan took it from Etty and placed it back in the drawer. Etty gave her an odd look and asked who was that, Rowan said, "My mother and Robin."

"Oh…" Lionel said making his mouth into an O shape.

"Can we go back down stairs, we found out he does not take his wallet on errands that enough for right now." Rowan said getting up and walking out the door.

From behind her she heard a loud creek. She spun around to see Etty pushing trying to pull down the ladder that led to the attic. Lionel had to get it for her.

"Etty please! No more snooping." Rowan said.

"Coming Ro?" Etty said as she started to climb. Ro looked at Lionel who remained standing, " sorry I am afraid my big body will not fit up there." he smiled to himself.

Rowan climbed up the ladder into the attic. It was tall enough to stand in but Lionel would have bent double over to stand in there. There was cob webs, and a dim window. Etty pulled on the string that hung down and a single light bulb was lit.

Rowan glanced around. There was empty bags, a few chests and a few stools. Etty bent down in front of the chests, "Crap! Its pad locked. You got any bobby pins?" Rowan shook her head, "double crap!" Etty said standing. Rowan looked out the little window to see Robins car pulling down the street. She spun around and said, "Robins coming!" Rowan went over to the ladder and practically jumped down. Etty climbed down quickly. Lionel put it up. They ran down stairs quickly and sat down on the couches Rook was sitting there flipping channels and Lionel grabbed a bag of chips off the counter and sat them on the coffee table.

Robin opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him.

"Hello children." He said not even looking to see if Ro and her friends were even there. He just some how knew.

"Hello." Etty , Lionel and Rowan said. Rook looked at Robin than flipped channels some more.

"What all did you do?" he asked casually leaning against the bar like counter.

Lionel and Etty chose that moment to start eating chips. Rowan felt Robins eyes on her She looked away from the tv than up at him, "I just gave them a tour of the house." "Not much of a tour was it?" he asked jokingly to Rowans friends.

"It was fine sir." Etty said.

Robin walked up stairs and down the hall to his room.

It seemed like Etty and Lionel both took a breath than as if the whole time they were holding it in.

"Guilty are we?" Rook asked not looking at them.

_**Please review! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY  
OWN NOTHING :D

Once her friends had left Rowan could tell Robin knew. She sat the table for dinner silently while he was upstairs in his room. He had found out, she could tell. She felt guilty, like Rook said, for sneaking behind Robins back. When dinner was ready Robin came down. They ate macaroni and cheese in silence until Robin put his fork down and stared at her. He asked, " Tell me why my drawers have been ransacked?" His tone was not angry, more along the lines of pleasant surprise.

Ro opened her mouth but closed it again having nothing to say.

Robin smiled and said "Its okay Ro."

"Its not!" Rowan said looking down.

He sighed, she could feel his eyes studying her. "Why?"

She did not answer for a time trying to construct a good reason behind it, or a lie to construct of it. No, she could not lie. If she wanted him to gain her trust she had to gain his too. "I was curious." She started. "You don't talk much about yourself."

"You can ask me anything Ro." He said.

She thought and looked up at his blue eyes, eyes sparkling now but she could see a hint of worry there. Rowan did not know what to ask now that he brought it up. She stood placed her dish in the sink and walked up to her room without saying another word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That weekend she had stayed mainly in her room. Robin had come home from a day of 'working' and offered to take her out to eat, she said all she wanted was soup. It was a soup night stormy and cool. Perfect to eat some soup or stew. Much and the rest of Robins friends had come over instead and they all sat around the little table in the dining room. Much and Allen had made stew and bread. It smelled great and she ate it with a smile listening to the men's jokes and laughter filling the house. She had laughed to surprising herself at a comment Allen had made about her father. The look Robin had on his face was priceless. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of it.

The men stayed around the table talking quietly now. Rowan lay on the couch listening to their conversations watching the little television. For the first time she felt at home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, Saturday, she had awoken in her bed tucked in snugly. She did not remember going up to her room last night knowing she fell asleep on the couch. Rain was still pouring outside and the room on the other side of the warm blanket was cold. Rowan stood up pulling on a hoodie and opened her door. The house was quiet except the sound of rain hitting the roof. She heard talking downstairs. Rowan went into the kitchen and saw her father sitting at the dinning room table on the phone. He had not noticed her yet and looked deep in a conversation. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed writing down something on a notebook.

"Yes-I understand. No she just came downstairs."

Rowan walked in to the dinning room at the mention of her. Perhaps he noticed her anyway.

Robin looked at her and smiled softly, "Yes, thanks-bye." and hung up. He looked up at Rowan and sighed, "That was the police." She did not reply just stood staring at him waiting for him to continue, "They found out how the fire started Ro."

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay another chapter**

**Own nothing Please enjoy :P**

Rowan was angry. That it took the police so long. That the men who did it are no where to be found.. She stood frozen looking at her father. She nodded slowly and went back to her room. Robin came up and knocked on her door. She ignored him. A few minutes later he came back.

"Ro the police have a video they want us to look at." He said his voice sounded strained.

Rowan opened the door and said "Video?" He shrugged.

The station they went too sat just outside of town an officer kept looking at Robin weirdly but never said anything. Finally the man that had called Robins phone, an old friend of his, came.

"Sorry for the wait." He looked down at Rowan and smiled softly with sad eyes. "I'm Raphael Jubintsky, but you can call me Rafe." He paused and nodded to Robin, "Well right this way."

They walked into a little room with two windows , a desk, a few leather chairs, and a television set. Rowan sat next to Robin as Rafe started the video. It was a perfect view of her mothers house. She felt like crying seeing it there, seeing the day fast forwarded quickly. Rowan had left for school her mother giving her a kiss goodbye and running outside quickly to give her the forgotten lunch. Mother went back in and almost an hour later(fast forwarded to only a few seconds) a car pulled up. The car was black and very shiny, most likely very expensive. Four men got out and began. One had blocked the door, the others starting the fire. The man that blocked the door stood there not taking part in the burning. Rowan felt tears streaming down her face as the cottage, her home, fell to the ground. The fireman came eventually as well as ambulance, but it was too late. A police car, the one that picked Rowan up from school, drove in front of the house once the fireman put out the remainder of the fire. Then the video stops, and static fills the room.

Rafe looked puzzled down at Rowan. She had wiped her eyes before he flicked the lights back on, no trace of her crying left.

"Where did the camera come from?" Rowan asked him.

"That's just what we were wandering. At first we thought security until we found other tapes as well but… they disappeared. Someone clearly did not want us to find out."

"Well, if you find out anything else call me" Robin said standing up Rowan stood next to him, he looked stiff.

"Will do, and may I have a word with you quickly? Rowan can you deliver this note to the front desk for me really fast?" Rafe said. Rowan nodded but looked back curiously at her father and his friend before leaving the room.

Rowan delivered the note and the lady at the desk smiled. She went and sat in a chair right outside the office she just left, pressing her ear against the door. She heard very faintly the conversation inside.

"You cant keep this up right now Rob. I'm having to cover up evidence already for you, soon enough you'll get both of us in trouble." Rafe said

She did not hear what her father said next but heard the men saying goodbye and she moved away from the walls. The door opened with a click and Robin came out. Rowan fallowed him to the car and the whole way home they drove in silence.

**PLEASE CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OWN NOTHING**

**SOME RO AND FRIENDS NEXT CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY! MESSAGE ME WHAT YA THINK, ANYTHING TO ADD, ETC… THANKS :D**

Rowan sat on the couch flipping through channels, Robin was on his phone with someone when there was a knock he said goodbye and opened the door. Allen walked in past him and took the remote from Ro. She was aghast and watched as he flipped it too the news. It was a story about her mothers death and if anyone knew any murder suspects. Rowan froze Robin sat on the couch next to her.

"Rafe told me it was on, I came over as fast as I could." Allen explained. "He tried calling but your phone was busy." Rowan stood and ran upstairs slamming her door shut. She head Allen leave the front door close and heard Robin come upstairs.

He opened the door and sat on the edge of the bed next to Rowan. She sat clutching her pillow tears filling her eyes.

"Lass…" he sighed, "Ro, I'm so-so sorry."

Rowan lost it and began crying hiding her face in the pillow. She felt Robin pull her in close to his chest. She sobbed against him for a long time. Still sobbing she said, "I want mama." At this she felt a drop hit against her head. She looked up and saw he too was crying but barely. _Wow he's strong at holding things in, _Rowan thought. She had cried on his shoulder clutching her pillow more than ever. She had cried because her mothers death, cried because she was so angry at her father, cried because….because everything.

"Father…" She said still letting him hold her. She realized that it's the first time she's actually called him father. "Did you love her?" She said after a minute.

"Of course." he said softly.

"Why… why did you leave?" she asked softly.

She felt him shake his head, perhaps shrug a little. _Did he not know? _She turned her face up slightly so she could see his. It was blank, no emotion. Only his eyes gave away what he was feeling.

"Because I was being stupid." he answered. Robin sighed and looked down at her. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing you cook." Rowan answered she say him smile, and she too smiled. "I've never seen anyone burn so much food in my life." She said sitting up wiping away the remaining tears. He started laughing and she too felt herself laughing.

"Fine, we'll go out to eat." He said standing. He smiled at her and added, "I promise I wont leave you Rowan, like I left your mother."

**Short chapter more to come! Please Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there, I don't own anything. :'( and please tell me what ya think. Just a little fill in chapter I suppose. **

It was Wednesday of the fallowing week. Rowan was starting to get used to this new life way faster than she thought. She sat her food down at the table her and her friends shared and began to eat her lunch. Lionel, Etty and Rook sat at the table, Etty and Lionel on either side of her and Rook sitting across from the three. He didn't like to talk much about anything and when he did it was simple.

"So I found out something." Rowan told her friends. They all looked at her waiting for more she had already told them everything about the now murder mystery of her mother. About the video camera and the one video they had left the rest mysteriously gone. She had even explained the news cast. "Rafe, the police official, hes covering something up for my father."

"What?" Etty pressed on.

"I'm not sure but I listened in on their conversation," Rowan paused, "his friend, and I quote, said this: You cant keep this up right now Rob. I'm having to cover up evidence already for you, soon enough you'll get both of us in trouble."

Etty dropped her fork on her tray Lionel just stared and continued chewing, Rook peered at her with his dark eyes through his shaggy hair.

"I'm not sure but I think I believe you Etty. Fathers up to something."

"Father?" Lionel asked " I thought you just called him Robin."

"I did, but he's been proving himself more father worthy lately, I don't know I just do now." Rowan explained looking down at her food feeling sick to her stomach, "Here you want this?" Lionel nodded and Rowan pushed it over to him.

"I mean it may be nothing but…" Etty chimed in.

"What does it matter? Will it change?" Rook asked staring up at her. Rowan met his eyes and shrugged. Did it truly matter? _Yes_, she thought, _it did if Robin was acting illegally_.

They ate lunch in a somewhat of a silence amongst the rowdy teenagers surrounding them.

**Sorry its short :'( Please review :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter**

**Own nothing**

**Please review**

When Robin pulled up to get her he had an odd, almost stressed out, look about him. Rowan had asked what was wrong and he just smiled and said, "Nothing." His eyes were clouded, this was how she could always tell if he was angry, upset, or something else.

She didn't press the subject but at the same time badly wished she would. She sighed and set her bag in the back seat. She stared out the window at the forest that they had lived in. It was a beautiful place.

"Can I paint the mailbox?" She asked as they pulled up in the gravel driveway.

"The mailbox?" He asked turning off the car and unlocking the doors.

"Mm-hmm." Rowan answered before getting out of the car. He asked her why she wanted to do that. "Mother and I painted ours." He did not answer or ask any further questions simply unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"And its going to be large thunderstorms this evening and continuing on and out till Sunday at the least this coming week." Rowan sat in an old sweater two sizes to big on her, some old shorts and her hair in a bun, on the couch watching the news while rubbing protecting wax over her bows wood. Moisture would seep in and crack the bow otherwise. Rain already poured outside, little buckets where already around the house where the roof had began leaking. Robin was currently on the roof placing tarps up.

"Now back to the news with you Margret." The weatherman signaled.

"Well this weeks headlines include of some very interesting disturbances happening here in town." Rowan turned up the volume and sat her bow aside, "New case openings in a murder of a northern England women, the police recently uncovering some footage of the occurrence, footage that has not yet been released by the police or family members." She paused and looked at the paper packet on her desk, "Money recently missing from the mayor of Nottingham's stocks looking in to-"

The power cut off. Rowan sighed deeply and went to get candles and back-up lighting was in the laundry room next to the back door. Lightning flashed and a loud blast of thunder came, but what shook her the most was the thud that was outside the backdoor. She grabbed the extra heavy duty flash-light off the counter and ran outside.

On the ground was a few bricks the light Robin was using, and Robin himself sitting and rubbing his head. "What happened!" Rowan yelled through the rain standing under the porch.

"What does it look like Ro!" He snapped standing up and grabbing the light off the ground. He walked to the porch shaking a bit, and took his boots off. "Stupid roof." He mumbled. The roof was slick and not the most stable.

Rowan walked inside and started lighting candles in the darkening house. Robin stumbled in after her after changing into dry clothes in the laundry room. He sat the light down and began helping light candles.

"Does this happen a lot?" Ro said after noticing how many candles there was.

"No. maybe I just like candles." He said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. His humor was back, but she noticed pain settling in.

Rowan laughed and sat down on the sofa again. Robin sat next to her and touched his head, "Did you hit it?" She asked.

"Yeah, and everywhere else." he mumbled grumpily.

Rowan stood and used the flashlight to find the first-aid kit they kept under the counter in the kitchen. It had gotten darker outside, thunder clouds building up overhead. She wrapped the white bandaging around his head, they turned crimson in a matter of seconds. "It might need stitches." She said. He had other cuts and some fairly large bruises starting to form on the side he took most the fall on. Robin explained that lightning had flashed, he lost his footing, and fell. He would have been in worse shape if he had not grabbed hold of the gutters before hitting the ground. He had landed on the bricks that were left over from building the structure they used for storage in the backyard.

"So on the news they talked about… you know." Rowan started as she was getting ice to put on Robins back to help with the bruising.

"oh." He said from the couch. "They also talked about someone stealing from the Mayor in town." Rowan said after a moment coming back into the living room with a bag of ice and a towel.

Robin just looked at her in the dim light before saying, "They know who it was?"

"No, the power went out before they said anything else." She told him the truth of course, just not that she had suspicions of him doing those things. _There had to be a good reason for it, right? _She thought.

**Not the best chapter. Sorta a fast decision. Meh… please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter Own nothing please review!**

Rowan spent most her time when it was not raining outdoors in the forest surrounding the house. Robin did not approve of her wandering around, but when he was not home…_ What he didn't know wont hurt him,_ she thought as she walked on the fallen log that she used as a bridge over the river. That's when she heard it.

A loud whimpering came from below in the river. She than saw a bobbling furry body being pulled downstream. Rowan hopped off the log and ran in the direction. She went down the less steep slope of the bank and searched for the furry creature.

There!

A dog-or was it a wolf- was struggling to get out of the water. Rowan dropped her bow and quiver on the grass before hurrying over to the dog. It yelped at her and wagged its tail knowing that she was there to help him. Rowan stood in the mud her boots sinking as she began helping the dog get free. The dog broke out of the muddy water and ran onto the grass barking at her. She hurried up and stood in front of the dog. The dog was a puppy, but a fairly large one. She could now see that the dog was a he, and he was a very beautiful dog at that. Grey like a wolf but with brown throughout his coat.

The dog then jumped up on her and pushed her down into the grass licking her face. "Stop it!" Rowan said laughing. The dog stopped rolled over onto his back and looked at her panting. She smiled and stood up making her way over to grab her bow and quiver from off the ground. The dog stood and followed her than gave a loud puppyish yelp and sat in front of her. She smiled, "Good boy."

The dog waged his tail and looked at her ears pricked. She looked for a collar but found none. "How would you like to come with me?"

_Woof!_

"Okay then." She began walking off the dog following her all the way back to the house.

**Short Chapter eh. Update soon :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Short Chapter eh. Update soon :D **

" Your not supposed to be out here." Robin's voice startled her as she came up to the back porch.

"Please let me keep him!" She pleaded quickly, standing in the grass with the dog sitting loyally at her side. Robin stood staring at her and the puppy as she continued, "I'll feed him, and take extra care of him, and take him on walks, and…"

"Why do you want a dog?" He asked staring at her with a bemused expression.

"I.. I don't know, I just do. I want him. He's got no color or anything, he has no family left." She said looking at Robin with big eyes. Somehow he understood.

"First," he said looking around, "We make sure he does not belong to anyone." Rowan grinned hopping on her feet. "Than, you can maybe keep him. It's a huge responsibility though Rowan."

"Thank you!" She said hugging him tightly the dog barking and rubbing its wet body against Robins legs.

"Smart dog." He muttered, "Clean up, and the dog, before you come inside kiddo." He shook his head walking indoors muttering to himself. Rowan smiled running to the porch the dog at her feet. She cleaned her boots off than turned cleaning off the dog.

Robin had made posters to put up around town but a week later the dog was never claimed. Rowan had named her new dog Tykell, or Ty. He had slept curled up on Rowans bed, and his doggy bowel was currently consisting of old plastic bowels.

The doorbell rung and Ty jumped quickly off of Rowans bed running downstairs and barking once before sitting and wagging his tail, a goofy doggy grin on his canine face. John, Will, Alan, and Much walked in after Robin opened the door and stared at the large dog.

"When did-" Much began.

"He was in the woods!" Rowan said coming down the stairs, "Dad let me keep him."

"No one claimed Tykell so I told her she could keep him." Robin explained, "We took him to the vet to get his shots, and check everything else up."

"I begged, I get what I want when I beg." Rowan said grinning the men laughed at her antics.

"She's definitely your kid." Alan said ruffling Rowans hair. She gave him a look before running back up to her room, Ty fallowing.

"She seems happy." Will said looking at Robin. "Mmm." Was all he replied.

"You hate pets." Much said with a grin before going to the kitchen.

"I know." Robin grumbled sitting on the couch. "Tykell is not too bad of a dog though. He obeys, and fallows Rowan around, not me. We get along nicely." Robin grinned turning the television on.

**Sorry its like not the best in the world. Working on next one this weekend. Please review**


End file.
